


Prisoner

by izzyking



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra is a punk, F/F, Fluff, Human Catra (She-Ra), Kinda, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Smut, Song Lyrics, Strap-Ons, They're awkward, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, band au, but soft, gay panicking, musician catra, smut on the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyking/pseuds/izzyking
Summary: That voice was awfully familiar. It can’t be…As she really looked into the performers onstage, her eyes stopped on the bassist and her heart stopped immediately.Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 261





	1. can't get you off my mind

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't take this song out of my head I needed to transform it into a fic so here it is :)

“I don’t know Glim, maybe we should just stay in the back. This place is packed” said Adora, looking over to the hundreds of people huddled together in the park.

“Fuck no!” said the pink haired girl, pushing past other people while dragging Adora and Bow by their elbows to the front of the stage “I need to be able to see to actually enjoy the show. Besides, not all of us are blessed to be 5’10, Adora.”

That much was true, Adora was towering over a bunch of other spectators.

The Best Friend Squad had gone out to Bright Moon’s Summer Festival, a musical event held by their University every year before summer break. Every college band or musician of any of the Etherian universities could take part in it, being allowed to have only one song to present to the audience. The three of them had never been to the festival in their two years at BMU, but, because today had been their last day of classes and they were exhausted, Glimmer suggested they went out and ‘do something different for once in their lives’. Adora is not a fan of different. She likes the way things are and thinks that they should stay that way, so it’s a given that she would rather be at home following her night routine than be here among sweaty people smelling of weed. 

Adora despised doing different and new things, however fun they might sound because, the last time a big change happened in her life, she left behind the only bright thing in her life…

“It’s about to start!” Bow squeaked, dragging Adora out of her thoughts.

The lights around the audience dimmed, pulling everyone’s attention to the stage. Then, someone stepped in with a microphone in hand.

“Good evening everyone!” they greeted “I’m Double Trouble and I’m gonna be your host tonight!”

Adora zoomed out for most of the entrance speech, her mind gravitating towards home. Did she forget to water her cactus again?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a booming scream from the first musicians, which startled the three friends.

“Wow” said Bow “They’re… intense…?”

“That’s a word for it.” agreed Glimmer. 

The Crimson Waste was screaming through the whole song and Adora wondered if she had ever been so annoyed in her life.

Turns out, it could get worse. Sea Hawk, a friend of theirs, got up to the stage and sang the cheesiest, sappiest song ever, dedicating it to his forever girl Mermista, who groaned and hid her red face between her hands the entire time. The sappiness wasn’t the worst part, even though Adora thought it was ridiculous. It was Sea Hawk’s tuneless guitar that was making Adora want to rip her ears off her head.

His performance (finally) ended with sympathetic claps of the public and Double Trouble came onto the stage to announce the next group.

“Now, from the Fright Zone University, we present to you the baddest bitches in town, The Horde!” the crowd erupted in cheers - apparently, it was a famous group.

“Oooh they look cool!” Bow said with sparkling eyes.

A bunch of punk girls took their place on the stage, and, as Adora was about to turn around to go to the public bathroom to run away from here, a raspy voice caught her attention.

“C’mon Etheria! One, two, three, four!”

Adora’s eyes widened and she turned her attention to the stage.

That voice was awfully familiar. _It can’t be…_

As she really looked into the performers onstage, her eyes stopped on the bassist and her heart stopped immediately.

 _Catra_.

If she hadn’t heard her voice, maybe Adora wouldn’t have recognized her - Catra had grown to be a slim, slightly curvy woman with tattoos scattered here and there. Her tight ripped jeans showed off her long legs while her thin white tank top showed her prominent collarbone. Catra had cut her hair into a pixie cut which only pulled attention to her beautiful mismatched eyes and her freckled cheeks. She was so different from the Catra Adora knew as a child.

But she’s even more beautiful than ever.

While staring at her old friend, a bunch of memories came to Adora - from before she was adopted, when she was still sharing a bed with Catra, two girls fighting against the world together. Those memories have haunted Adora since the day she left, at age 11. Though they weren’t all bad memories, she always felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest at the thought of her best friend being left behind at that house. With that woman.

Adora had been happy to be adopted by Mara and Hope, but she didn’t want to leave Catra. After all, they were each other’s worlds, they had promised to stay together. But Adora never imagined that the day she had been freed from the abuse of Miss Weaver’s orphanage would be the last time she would see her Catra.

Until today, that is.

_Strung out on a feeling, my hands are tied_

_Your face on my ceiling, I fantasize_

_Oh, I can't control it, I can't control it (I can't control it)_

The song they were playing was a mix between pop and rock, sung by a buff woman with platinum hair. There were other 2 girls in The Horde apart from Catra and the buff woman, Adora noticed after dragging her eyes away from the brunette - one with purple pigtails that played the drums and another with braids playing the guitar. The four of them had microphones, doing some of the back vocals of the song.

When the chorus hit for the first time, it was Catra who approached the microphone.

_You keep making it harder to stay_

_But I still can't run away, I gotta know..._

_Why can't you, why can't you just let me go?_

Right then, blue and amber eyes found ocean blue ones and suddenly there were sparks flying between them.

Catra seemed to have recognized Adora, cracking a small grin, identical to the one she used to show her friend when they were hanging out in the backyard of the orphanage. Adora smiled back, big and bright, heart thundering in her chest.

_Prisoner, prisoner_

_Locked up, can't get you off my mind, off my mind_

_Lord knows I tried a million times, million times, oh-woah_

_Why can't you, why can't you just let me go?_

As the song went on, Adora and Catra couldn’t pry their eyes away from each other. Catra wouldn’t even look at her bass and Adora didn’t dare break their little spell. 

Catra was here, _right here_.

All of her love from her childhood friend resurfaced. The bond they created weighing heavy in her heart - all those years of friendship, protection and care. It was all still there. But there was also something else. 

They were adults now, they had changed. The Catra in Adora’s past was insecure, always hiding herself behind her massive mane of hair and eyes wide with fear. The Catra standing on stage was wild, every bit of her screamed ‘reckless’, and her eyes - still holding Adora’s awed gaze - were sharp, intense. _Dangerous_.

_I gotta know, why can't you, why can't you let me go?_

The crowd erupted in cheers and jumps, scaring Adora and pulling her eyes away from Catra for a couple seconds. But that was enough time for Adora to lose sight of her, who was already out of the stage.

Out of nowhere, Adora’s body trembled with adrenaline, begging her to go running after the girl. _But she couldn’t do that. Could she?_

Glimmer did say she should do something different for once…

She tapped Bow on the shoulder, saying “I’m gonna go check something over there. Don’t come looking for me.” and ran in the opposite direction, leaving a confused Bow behind.

She ran as fast as she could, shoving people on her way, her eyes fixed on the right side of the stage where she saw a bunch of people carrying equipment to what she assumed was the backstage.

When she was almost there, she saw someone descending a small staircase and locked eyes with her who instantly went in her direction.

“Catra!” she called, lifting her arms to hug her friend for the first time in a decade.

“Hey Adora.” Catra said, voice a little muffled on Adora’s shoulder “Is that really you?” she asked, and Adora hoped she couldn’t feel how hard her heart was beating.

“Yeah.” was the only answer she could muster, too lost on the scent of Catra’s hair.

Their embrace lasted for a long time, and it was only after another singer started their performance that Adora noticed that she was holding Catra off the ground. Slowly, she lowered herself and the brunette planted her feet in the grass and let go of her strong grip on Adora’s shoulders.

When they backed away from each other, Adora’s stomach did a flip.

Now being able to look at Catra face to face, she was struck by how gorgeous Catra is: her mismatched eyes shining in the dark, adorned by long lashes and a killer eyeliner. Her freckles were still as adorable as she remembered, and her smile just as breathtaking. Her lips were fuller now, though. Shining with what seemed like red lip balm. Adora wondered if they tasted like cherry…

 _What_.

“Wow. You’re… grown up.” Catra said, and now Adora noticed that her friend’s height reached chin.

“I missed you.” Adora blurted out instead of a response. 

_Idiot! Talk normally to her for fucks sake!_

Catra blushed a little, - Wait, what?! - and rubbed her hand on her neck. “I missed you too, Adora. So much”

Adora was sure she was blushing too, feeling her whole body being wrapped by a foreign warmth. Suddenly, she was all about running away from her routine.

“Do you wanna grab a drink?” she asked Catra, touching lightly on the girl’s arm “I think it would be nice if we caught up, you know?” upon seeing Catra’s face blush even more, she added “But only if you want! You don’t need to, really! I-I just, missed you and, uh, wanna t-talk to you and, uh…”

“I’d love to.” Catra interrupted her, a soft smile gracing her face.

_Oh shit._

“Great! Awesome!” Adora, awkward as ever, celebrated.

“So,” Catra said, hooking her right arm to Adora’s left, turning them to the other side of the park “where to?”


	2. i can't control it

They walked together to Adora’s favorite bar near the park, Adora’s nerves rising with each step, making her hands tremble tucked in the pockets of her jeans jacket.

She opened the door for Catra, who entered the place and chose a booth near the far left. The bar wasn’t very full at the moment, probably because the college students were all at the festival, so it was in a very cozy mood. The brown and blue walls made the place look like those diners from the 80s movies, and Adora couldn’t not think about how romantic that was.

Catra sat herself in front of Adora with a shy smile on her face. Adora smiled back, waiting to see if she should talk or if she should wait for Catra to do so… Damn she was bad at this.

Fortunately, the waiter came to pick up their orders right then. Adora ordered a portion of french fries (Catra’s favorite food) and two bottles of beer for them. “So…” Catra started, as soon as the waiter went to the counter “tell me about you. What’s your life like now?”

“Well…” _boring_ “It’s nice. I got into History at BMU and have been living around here for two years now.”

“Cool, I thought you still lived with your moms.” said Catra 

“Yeah, they wanted me to stay, but I like living on my own.” the truth was that Hope kind of kicked Adora out of the house saying that ‘she needed to learn how to live by herself’ and to ‘learn to not depend on other people’. So they bought her a small apartment near the University.

“And you?” asked Adora “Your life seems pretty interesting.”

Catra chuckled “Yeah, kinda. I study Music, I play in the band with the girls and share a dorm with Scorpia, the lead singer. Apart from the shows I guess it’s all pretty… basic? I guess…I don’t know.” she held a melancholic gaze, similar to when they were children “I feel like I could be doing more. Like there is something missing. And sometimes it gets kinda…”

“Lonely.” Adora answered, staring at her friend “Yeah, I completely understand.”

They shared a small smile. Adora felt extremely comfortable with Catra, just like she used to before she left. Which was weird given that they haven’t talked for a decade. But it was irrelevant. They were here now and Adora would make sure they would make up for their time apart.

“You know,” Adora started, feeling a little bit insecure on touching this topic “I thought about you everyday. I felt really guilty about leaving behind with… her.” she was fidgeting now, an anxious trait of hers “And I wanted to call or write to you after a while but I couldn’t find anything. Not a single phone number or an address. I know I should’ve insisted more to see you b-but I…”

Catra put a hand above her trembling ones, making Adora realize that she had been on the verge of tears. The brunette looked at her with a soft look and a sad smile. Adora’s heart was going to burst. Catra’s soft side had always been Adora’s favorite thing. Her friend had to learn to be tough from a young age, and it convinced everyone that she was as mean and wild as she looks. But only Adora knew how tender Catra could be, how thoughtful and loving her best friend had been when she needed the most. She felt proud that she was probably the only one that got to see this side of her.

“Adora, it’s not your fault.” she said.

“I was scared that you would hate me…” Adora murmured.

“Of course not Adora.” Catra defended “Well, I was pretty mad after you left and didn’t talk to me. But Weaver moved us from the old house to a bigger one at the other side of the city, and that was where I met Linda, Rose and Scorpia.” 

“Your roommate?”

“Yeah. She’s also my foster sister. I was adopted not so long after you left.”

Catra seemed happy talking about them and it made a huge weight fall off of Adora’s shoulder. She spent all this time worried about what Miss Weaver could have done to Catra, but to know that she had a family? That was the best thing Adora could wish for.

“To be honest, I thought that I had done something wrong, and that’s why you left and didn’t talk to me.” Catra said, shrinking in her seat and sliding her hand away from Adora’s slowly “I thought that you hated me.”

“I could never.” Adora said confidently, snatching Catra’s hand to hold it with an iron grip “Catra, I never imagined that we would never see each other again. If I had known, I would’ve come looking for you. I swear.

Adora was desperate to hear Catra say that she wanted to reconnect as much as she wanted to. But, instead of a proper response, she was answered with a squeeze in her hand and a foot caressing her calf slowly.

“I believe you, princess.” Catra said to a furiously blushing Adora. Bringing up the old nickname was low. And that foot was making Adora turn into jelly.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Adora thought.

The waiter arrived with their order, making the girls destentangle their hands and change topics.

They talked lightly for a long time. Adora learned that the other girls in Catra’s band were Entrapta and Lonnie, and that Lonnie had actually been in the orphanage for a while after Adora left. Catra learned that Adora was still in love with soccer and was the star player of the Bright Moon Team ( _‘Oh, so that’s why she’s jacked_ ’ - thought Catra). Catra had a cat named Melog and showed Adora videos of him for a good part of the night.

After two hours of hanging out together, Adora checked her phone and saw that Bow and Glimmer were sending her a thousand messages. She would’ve taken her time to read and answer all of them on a normal day, but she refused to take her attention from Catra for too long.

  
  


SHUT UP I’M BUSY!1!!!1!11!

Arrow Boy: FINALLY

SHE’S NOT DEAD

Glimr: THANK GOD I was about to call 911

WHERE ARE YOU

BUSY!!!

Arrow Boy: Busy doing what??

We were supposed to have a sleepover today :(

Sorry Bow but I’m not gonna make it

I’m having dinner with someone rn

Glim: the bassist girl ?

…

How did you know?

Glim: you two were eye fucking the through entire song

  
  


Adora turned beet red at that, gulping her beer in hopes of cooling down.

  
  


We were not eye fucking wtf!!!

Arrow Boy: it wasn’t subtle Adora

URGH WHATEVER

Anyways u guys remember my old friend Catra??

Glim: from the orphanage?

Yep

Glim: yeah

Arrow Boy: what about her

It’s her

  
  


Glim: HOLY SHIT 

Arrow Boy: ADORA WTFF

YOU FOUND YOUR LONG LOST CRUSH

SHE WASN’T MY CRUSH

Glim: yeah,you don’t talk about your friends the way you talk about her Adora

At least now u have to make a move

Arrow Boy: TEXT US WHEN YOU KISS HER

Glim: AND WHEN YOU FUCK HER TOO

Arrow Boy: WE LUV U BYEE

“Who are you talking to?”

Catra’s voice startled Adora, making her flinch “Uh, no one.”

“Are you sure? You’re super red.” Catra said, amusement in her voice “You’re either super mad or talking to your crush.”

“I-I was talking with my friends, I d-don’t have a crush.”

“Really?” Catra said. Adora could tell she was up for mischief by the way she was smiling “I figured you had someone.”

“W-Why?” Adora stuttered.

“Well, you know how it is. Freshmen girls tend to fawn over hot jocks.”

Adora was straight up having an aneurysm.

_Catra found her hot?!_

Right then, she felt Catra’s foot on her calf again, going up, up, up…

When it was near the blonde’s thighs, she recoiled it and got up. “I’m going to the bathroom.” she walked to the opposite side of the bar, swaying her hips in a way that had Adora’s eyes glued to her every move. 

When the bathroom door closed, Adora let go of a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. They were flirting, that was obvious. But should Adora act on it? It was clear that she was feeling things for her friend, she had always felt that Catra was special. When she was very little, she even thought that she and Catra would get married! Now she knew that she might have liked her during childhood, but could they have something now? And if they did, Adora still wanted them to reconnect and rebuild their friendship, not only hook up and never see each other again. Does Catra even want that?

She took a few deep breaths. There were many doubts in her head, but she couldn’t panic now. 

_Should she take this risk?_

She stared at the bathroom door once again, wondering how Catra’s lips would feel against hers…

_Fuck it._

She got up from her seat, pulled her jeans up and walked with as much confidence as she could muster to the women’s bathroom. When she opened the door, she saw Catra washing her hands at one of the sinks, looking startled by Adora’s arrival.

“Hey… You alright, princess?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow to Adora through the mirror. Adora made her way to Catra, turning her so they were face to face. Catra had her eyes wide, waiting for Adora to say something.

She put her hands on Catra’s shoulders, staring at her and asked “Can I kiss you?”

Catra’s mouth opened a little in surprise, but she quickly recovered. “Yes.” she said, in a small voice.

Adora moved her hands to her face and kissed her.

Suddenly, the world made sense. _This is it._

They both sighed into the kiss, melting in each other's arms. It was slow and cautious, filled with unsure touches and small smiles. Then, they pulled apart and stared quietly at each other, their eyes turned a darker shade and Adora couldn’t hold it. She held Catra by the waist and kissed her hard, trying to pour all of her ‘I miss you’s into it. Catra held Adora’s neck in a tight grip, as if she was afraid Adora would escape. Catra licked Adora’s bottom lip, earning a gasp from the blonde who granted entrance to Catra’s tongue.

They explored each other’s mouth eagerly. Adora has never felt so electric and so hot, Catra’s touch burning into her skin. The brunette nibbled with her bottom lip, biting and pulling it slowly. Adora groaned at the delicious pain. She wanted more.

She gripped Catra’s thighs with force, putting her on against the wall. When they pulled apart for air, she attacked Catra’s neck, waiting no time in biting it and sucking hard.

At that, Catra moaned in Adora’s ear, crossing her legs on Adora’s hip. She could feel her hot wetness through the fabric of Catra’s tight jeans.

She looked at Catra “Did we go too far?” she asked her.

“Are you crazy?!” Catra said, looking down at Adora with raised eyebrows “I’ve been flirting with you all night long Adora.”

“Yeah, but are you sure you want to… you know…”

“Sleep with you?” Catra asked nonchalantly “Yes, I am. If you couldn’t already tell by how I was kissing you desperately.”

Adora put her on her feet again, which left Catra confused “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s not that.” Adora said, keeping her hands on Catra’s waist “I just - I really want you Catra, I do. But I also want us to be friends again.” she said, feeling comforted by the way Catra was slowly stroking her arms “You are important to me, and I don’t want… whatever this is that we have to be just a hookup. I want you, but not only for tonight.”

Catra was silent for a while, just staring at Adora and caressing her arms. Maybe I said too much - thought Adora. But then, Catra got on her tip toes and kissed Adora softly on the lips.

“I want you too Adora, and our friendship.” she stroked Adora’s cheek as she spoke “But I don’t want to hold back. We should be able to face our problems together, no matter what we are.” 

“Wow.” Adora said, wrapping her arms around Catra to pull her closer “You know how to cheer a woman.”

“Hah. Years of therapy.”

They kissed slow and deep, as if to try to comfort one another. Soon enough, the fire between them rose again, so Catra spoke up:

“Can we go to your apartment?” she asked against Adora’s lips.

Adora pulled back, looking at her friend “You sure?”

“Yes.” she kissed Adora “I’m sure.”

“Then let’s fucking go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I project my awkwardness into Adora


	3. your love is the loudest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, here's the smut

Because Adora didn’t know how to drive and was too horny to wait for an uber, they walked the 5 minutes journey to Adora’s apartment. Hand in hand, the girls couldn’t stop giggling, stealing kisses here and there and teasing each other the whole time.

When they arrived at the building, Adora ran to the elevator dragging Catra behind her. As the doors shut, Catra grabbed Adora’s white shirt and pulled the blonde for a searing kiss, her tongue tracing patterns on Adora’s. Unfortunately, they had to stop kissing to get out and find Adora’s apartment door at the end of the hallway.

She fumbled with the keys before getting them both inside the place, but as soon as Adora locked the door, she picked Catra up by her thighs, hooking her legs on her hips and pushing her against the wall. Her hand gripped Catra’s thighs and ass with force, which made the brunette gasp and whimper in her mouth. Catra’s hands roamed from Adora’s arms to her cheeks, a touch so soft but still intense.

Their tongues danced together, bringing chills to both their bodies. Catra then sucked Adora’s tongue, and the blonde couldn’t hold it anymore.

She put Catra on the floor again “Bed. Now.” was all she could say, still panting.

She took off her own shirt and shoes, trailing behind Catra toward the bed in her small apartment. When they got there, both of them were only in their underwear. Adora’s eyes watched Catra’s body, illuminated by the city lights coming from her window wall, intently - the way her chest heaved, her legs trembled lightly, her hand brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

Adora kissed her hard, pushing her against the bed. “You’re gorgeous.” she said against Catra’s neck. She started sucking harshly, eliciting moans from her. 

“Ah- Adora c’mon…” Catra whined, pushing Adora away from her neck and towards her mouth again “Stop teasing.’ she whispered before crashing their lips once more.

Adora, too aroused to protest, pushed Catra against the bed to lie down. She brushed one hand along Catra’s curves while the other was holding the sheet firmly, supporting her body. She pushed Catra’s panties down to her thighs and started circling her wet entrance slowly, making Catra whimper.

“Hmm ah-Adora” she whined, staring at the hovering blonde with hooded eyes.

The intimidating Catra that Adora had seen on stage was gone. In her place was the side of hers that Adora loved so much - the one that was oh so soft and needy.

Adora kissed her cheek, making her way down her neck. When she stopped at her pulse point, Adora inserted a finger on Catra.

“Ah! Yes!” Catra started rocking her hips on Adora’s hand, mind clouded by desire. As she continued to fasten the pace of her hips, Adora inserted another finger, fucking her a bit harder.

“Oh Adora! Fuck!” Adora swore she could come just by watching Catra unravel. 

Catra opened her eyes and stared fiercely at Adora. Then, without warning, Catra pushed Adora’s drenched panties to the side and pushed two fingers into her.

“Shit, Catra!” Adora moaned while Catra pumped her fingers just as hard as Adora. The two fucked each other mercilessly, a mess of moans and shivers.

Adora had never been so euphoric in her whole life. This was definitely the best night ever.

Still trembling, Adora leaned her head down, forehead to forehead with Catra, their breath and gasps mingling together.

“C-C’mon ‘Dora.” Catra stuttered, whispering against Adora’s lips “Let go for me.”

And that did it, Adora came with a loud moan, followed by Catra’s silent gasp, coming at the same time. Adora laid by her side afterwards, catching her breath, but Catra had other ideas. She mounted on Adora, straddling her thighs, underwear lost somewhere in the bed. She brought Adora’s cum streaked fingers to her mouth and licked them clean slowly, staring directly into ocean eyes as Adora’s mouth hung open. She lowered herself and kissed the blonde’s breasts and collarbones lightly, showering her with whispered praises like ‘so good’ and ‘so fucking hot’. When Adora was over her high, Catra’s hand wandered downwards, but Adora stopped her.

“Let me take care of you first.” she said, gripping Catra’s waist with force and kissing her deeply. Catra only moaned in response, too flustered to think properly, and Adora reached behind her to unclasp her bra. 

She pushed Catra backwards again, and took her own bra off. However, before Catra could put her hands on her again, Adora said “On your hand and knees.”

Catra stood frozen for a second, but her arousal got the best of her, so she complied, placing herself in the middle of the bed, knees and elbows touching the mattress and her back to Adora. The blonde took her own panties off and caressed Catra’s backside, chuckling at the shivers the touch brought the brunette and lifted her ass slowly.

Catra’s slick dripped down her thighs, pink folds glistening. Adora was mesmerized, she couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Are you just gonna stand there all night, princess?” Catra teased, pulling Adora’s attention.

“What? Can’t I admire my prize?” Adora asked as she pushed two fingers inside Catra, pressing her front to her back.

Catra’s heartbeat stuttered. With the tender yet intense way Adora was touching her, she really felt like a prize, something to be cherished. No one had ever viewed her like that before, and that made her all the more excited.

Adora kissed all the way from her nape to her tattooed shoulder, leaving love bites all over caramel skin.

“Look at you,” Adora whispered in Catra’s ear, fingers pumping fast in her core “so pretty. So needy.” She didn’t know where the bravado for the dirty talk had come from, but she was not going to protest.

“All for you -  _ hmm! _ ” Catra moaned, stealing a glance at Adora “All for you, Adora.”

Warmth engulfed Adora’s body again and, in a swift motion, she pushed a leg between Catra’s to make the brunette widen them even more while hooking one arm on her torso, lifting her arms from the mattress, fucking her greedily.

Her mind swirled with thoughts of Catra. _ ‘Mine. Mine. My Catra’ _ . But she couldn’t voice them. She could only hope that Catra would continue in her life after tonight.

The brunette was falling apart in Adora’s arms, moaning loudly. Her orgasm came in full force and she came with a scream of Adora’s name, head thrown backwards to Adora’s shoulder shivering uncontrollably. When she started getting more sensitive, Adora stopped her moves and Catra’s body relaxed against her strong frame.

She couldn’t deny that hearing Catra scream her name like that had been the hottest thing she’s ever heard. 

She laid Catra down on the bed and settled at her side. Adora desperately wanted to bring her closer to her chest and secure her in her arms, but she didn’t know if Catra liked that, and she had never cuddled with a hook up before. But Catra wasn’t just that. She always had been special to Adora and, no matter what always will be.

To her surprise, her reverie was interrupted by Catra’s breathless voice asking “Hey, if it’s not weird… Can we cuddle?”

“Please.” Adora put an arm around her shoulders and other on her waist as Catra rested her head on her collarbone, legs tangling together.

“I don’t usually do this, you know.” said Catra with a small voice. Then, she showed a playful grin “But I guess I can make an exception for you.”

“Oh, how noble of you.” Adora said, caressing her waist “I must be pretty special then?”

Catra blushed a little, hiding her face on Adora’s neck “You could say so.”

_ This is too good to be true. _

Then, something else caught her attention. She was looking at the first rays of sunlight that bathed the room.

This was the first time she spent the whole night awake since she left the orphanage.

She was about to comment on this with Catra, but her friend - are we just friends though? - spoke first.

“Hey, Adora… I was thinking…” she lifted herself from Adora’s neck, looking into the girls blue eyes “Do you want to go out with me? In like, a date?”

Adora stared at Catra for a while, butterflies dancing in her belly “But… wasn’t this a date?”

“I mean a real one. I didn’t even pay for your drink tonight.” she looked at the wall, avoiding Adora’s gaze “I wanted to plan something nice. A real date, you know?”

_ Shit, I’ve fallen. _

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic, Catra.” Adora laughed, earning a scowl from the girl.

“Adora! Urgh, if you’re gonna make fun of me I’ll revoke my date.”

“No! I wanna go.” Adora held Catra’s chin in her hand, staring into beautiful, mismatched eyes “Especially if it’s with you.”

Catra laughed soundly and Adora moved her hand to her pink cheek, bringing them closer. “You’re such a dork, did you know that?”

“Maybe.” Adora said, eyes travelling from eyes to lips “But you love it.”

“Hmm. I do.” Catra said against her lips before kissing Adora slowly.

Their kisses turned heated in a matter of seconds, desire burning between them again. Catra was squeezing Adora’s breasts while Adora gripped her thighs trying to gather some friction when an idea popped in her head. She pulled away from Catra. “Do you trust me?” she asked, looking into her eyes.

“Yes.” came the instant response. 

“Wait here.” Adora said, as if Catra would go anywhere else, and lifted herself from the bed. Catra shivered, missing the warmth of Adora. The blonde reached into one of the drawers in her closet, and Catra’s eyes widened - Adora held in her hand a black strap on. A big one.

“Do you want to?” asked Adora with a nervous gaze. Catra was unsure if it would fit, but the thought of Adora burying herself inside Catra was too loud. She nodded, stepping away from the bed to help Adora put the harness on.

She kneeled in front of her, toy in hand, and tapped Adora’s calf to signal her to lift it. Adora stood silent as Catra slid the strap through Adora’s legs, peppering kisses along the way. She arrived at Adora’s hip, face to face with golden curls and strapped the toy to her, noticing the form of it. Adora’s thrusts would cause friction of the toy with her clit, and the thought of Adora coming again made Catra’s mouth water.

She stood in front of Adora who kissed her lightly before pulling her towards the bed by the hand. She kneeled between Catra’s legs as the brunette laid down, caressing her thighs gently.

“If you want me to stop, just say it. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Catra answered, blushing furiously at the tenderness.

Adora pushed slowly past her entrance, watching Catra’s face for signals. Catra had her eyes closed and was biting her lip, feeling the stretch of the strap inside her. When Adora bottomed out, the both of them groaned, staying still for a minute.

When Catra looked at Adora, she nodded lightly, signaling her to move. Adora did, slowly at first, waiting for Catra to get more comfortable. Soon, little moans were escaping the bassist’s mouth, and Adora quickened the pace, longing to hear her scream her name again. But, apparently, that wasn’t enough for Catra, who opened her eyes and stared at Adora before pushing her by the shoulder harshly. Adora fell back, sitting up with Catra in her lap.

Catra spared no time, rolling her hips and going up and down, fucking herself on the toy.

“Catra-ah!” The toy was brushing her clit in the best way possible, leaving her a bit breathless. She wrapped her arms around Catra’s torso and put one breast to her mouth.

“AH!” Catra moaned loudly, head thrown back and babbling nonsense as she was getting lost in the feeling of Adora’s tongue circling her nipple. “You’re s-so good to me - ah - Adora.”

But she still wasn’t screaming, so Adora - reluctantly - detached herself from Catra’s bouncing tits and laid back, holding Catra’s waist in a strong grip, thrusting her hips upwards.

“YES! Yes!” Catra sobbed. In this position, Adora was hitting her favorite spot, driving her mad. “Fuck Adora! You - ah - you… AH!” she was pounding into Catra now, knowing that both wouldn’t last much longer.

“FUCK! C-Catra… I-I’m gonna…” Adora whimpered, feeling her orgasm hit her.

“ADORA!” Catra came at the same time, screaming her name and sobbing moans. 

They rode their highs together and then, too spent to move, Adora swiftly pulled out, unclasping the harness and brought Catra to her chest, lying far away from the pillows.

Sunlight was bathing them, adding even more glow to their bodies. Catra looked so good like this, panting in Adora’s chest… She wishes she could watch her like this everyday…

_ Fuck, get a grip Adora. _

They lied there silently for a while, exchanging light caresses and occasional forehead kisses, until Catra spoke up.

“So…” she started to get up “I guess I’ll be going now.”

Adora’s heart dropped. “What? A-Already?”

Catra looked at her with hopeful eyes. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes.” Catra’s eyes widened at the immediate response. Adora sat up, sitting face to face to her friend-kinda-lover “I want you to stay Catra, I just got you back.”

Catra smiled softly, a light blush painting her freckles. She put her hand above Adora’s, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Besides,” continued Adora “you can stay and take me to that date later.” 

Catra laughed, her insecurities dimmed to nothing now. Adora opened her arms and Catra crawled to her embrace.

“I didn’t know you wanted me so bad, Adora.” Catra said, giving Adora that mischievous grin “How embarrassing for you.”

“You were literally screaming my name 5 minutes ago and I’m the one who should be embarrassed?”

Catra’s face went as red as a headlight and she pushed Adora, who didn’t even move with the effort, too busy trying to kiss the blush away from Catra’s face.

Catra ended up staying with Adora for lunch. And dinner. And next morning’s breakfast. Leaving with the promise of a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this fic gets a good response, I think that I might write a one shot about their date, but idk  
> let me knnow if you guys would want that 
> 
> thx for reading <3


End file.
